El diario de Rin
by PeyHana
Summary: Rin encuentra sus viejos diarios, en ellos se puede leer un poco de su vida con aquel viejo amigo de su hermano.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo I**

 **Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Diario de Rin (12 años) –**

28 de Junio

Hoy por fin terminé el ciclo escolar e iniciarán vacaciones de verano, todo pinta a que será genial, Naraku regresa a casa, es su segundo año en la universidad, está estudiando Ingeniería Civil y se fue al otro extremo del país pero a pesar de las quejas iniciales de mamá por separarse de él, papá lo apoyó en todo orgulloso que fuera aceptado en la mejor universidad del país. Habla al menos una vez por semana y papá comentó en la cena de ayer que invitó a un amigo a pasar el verano en la casa. Kagome se emocionó y mencionó algo de convivir con universitarios ¿qué tendrá de especial? Si todos son como Naraku, deben ser unos fastidiosos, pero la verdad es que si extraño a mi hermano.

5 de Julio.

Mamá se levantó muy temprano y se puso a preparar sus mejores postres, me levanté casi al mismo tiempo que ella y la ayudé, me gusta mucho probar de lo que queda rezagado en los moldes, siempre es mejor.

Estuvimos gran parte de la mañana en la cocina y aunque me estuvo insistiendo en que subiera a bañarme ya preferí no quitarme la pijama, ¿para qué? Ya no voy a clases y solo es Naraku. Kagome entró molesta a la sala de televisión para pelearme porque no me había cambiado, ya llegaría papá del aeropuerto y yo seguía en fachas (Ella se puso un vestido que no le había visto) No le hice caso y me quedé viendo un anime, estaba tan divertido que no escuché el auto de papá. Tuve que parar, el llamado de mamá no admitiría retrasos. Corrí al comedor, en cuanto me vio se enojó

Rin ¿no te has cambiado en todo el día? ¡No te has bañado! ¡Anda ve a cambiarte si quiera! – me ordenó-

¡Mamá! muero de hambre – me quejé y puse mis mejores ojos de cachorro-

¡No! ¡Anda sube a peinarte! – volvió a ordenarme ya su tono sonaba más molesto –

¿Por qué? Me hablas para comer y en cuanto llego me dices que suba a cambiarme ¿quién te entiende? ¡Naraku debe estar muerto de hambre por el viaje! – argumenté -

¡Rin! – alzó la voz –

Ella tiene razón mamá, morimos de hambre – la voz de Naraku sonó en el comedor –

¿Lo ves? – sonreí para agradecerle que me diera la razón y me quede con la sonrisa congelada –

Naraku no estaba solo, había bajado con su amigo, era un chico hermoso, me pareció la reencarnación de Legolas, como me imagino debe ser un elfo. Me quedé sin palabras y de repente sentí mucha vergüenza y corrí. Subí a mi habitación para al menos peinarme como bien me dijo mi madre. Debí hacerle caso.

8 de Julio

Observar a escondidas a Sesshomaru se ha vuelto mi obsesión. Estudia lo mismo que Naraku, se conocieron en la facultad y comparten departamento. Es un año mayor que Naraku escuché que perdió un año porque falleció su madre y tuvo que irse a vivir con su padre quien tiene otra familia.

Kagome y sus amigas se la viven aquí en la casa, vienen con el pretexto de que van a practicar sus coreografías de su club de porristas pero cada que ven a mi hermano o Sesshomaru se rien y se secretean, creen que no me doy cuenta, no dejan de mirarlos.

12 de Julio

Hoy fue un día feliz, Naraku salió con papá a hacer unas compras y Sesshomaru se quedó en casa, lo encontré en la biblioteca y lo invité a jugar, acepto y pasó un rato conmigo. Es un poco serio pero de repente se reía de mis tonterías. ¡Creo que es mi primer amor! Todo era perfecto hasta que mamá me llamó para que le ayudara con los pastelillos y él sonrió y me dijo que obedeciera, no pude negarme y corrí a ver a mamá.

20 de Julio

Papá les ofreció un trabajo temporal a Sesshomaru y mi hermano, están ayudando en el despacho. Me levanto temprano para desayunar con ellos y él empezó a despedirse como lo hace Naraku, me desordena el cabello y se aleja. ¡Soy feliz! Prometieron llevarme al cine este fin de semana.

24 de Julio

¡La salida al cine fue un chasco! Nos encontramos a unas amigas de Naraku y todos me ignoraron, no quisieron entrar a ver la película que había elegido así que me enojé; Sesshomaru se acercó para decirme al oído que en compensación por no ver mi película me compraría un frappe, al menos él hizo algo para que me sintiera mejor.

5 de Agosto

Mamá decidió ir a visitar a la abuela Kaede ya que está enferma y me llevará con ella; tal vez nos quedemos dos semanas más ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo quiero quedarme y convivir un poco más con Sesshomaru! ¡Me enojé y no me comí el postre! ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Podré verlo antes de que se vaya con su papá?

...

...

* * *

 **Diario de Rin (13 años) –**

7 de Julio

Por fin acabo mi primer año de secundaria. No pudo ser peor, hay un par de chicas que me molestan y me dicen Kirby. No me gusta esa secundaria ¿si le digo a papá, aceptará que me cambie de escuela?

Lo mejor es que mañana por fin llegará Naraku y Sesshomaru, un año. ¡He crecido un poco! ¡Seguro lo notará! Solo espero que mamá no se le ocurra ir a visitar a la abuela, vino hace dos semanas así que no creo que quiera visitarla tan pronto. Papá comentó que volverán a trabajar en el despacho mencionó algo de la experiencia en los proyectos les ayudará en su carrera, si es para ayudar a Sesshomaru no me opongo.

18 Julio

¡Estoy tan enojada! Sango, la única amiga de Kagome que me caen bien, se atrevió a invitar al cine a Sesshomaru y el aceptó. Estoy tan molesta que fui grosera con ella y me gané un regaño de mama. ¿Por qué lo invitó a salir? ¿Por qué él acepto? Sango es bonita pero no me gusta para él.

1 de Agosto

Sesshomaru y Sango llevan saliendo dos semanas. No puedo estar más deprimida. Me da mucho coraje y a todo contesto mal. Mamá ya habló conmigo y confesé que es por Sesshomaru, estoy celosa que ya tenga novia. Mamá me abraza y sonríe al decirme que todas las niñas tenemos un amor platónico, que no me desespere que yo tendré a alguien que me aceptará y me querrá. Que no quiera ir de prisa. En pocas palabras ese chico no será Sesshomaru.

16 de Agosto

Toda la familia venimos a la playa, estuvo muy bonito el día. Sesshomaru se disculpó ya que había sido invitado por Sango y su familia para pasar unos días en una cabaña que tienen, así que el fin de semana estará con ellos. Si me hubiera enterado antes le pediría a Kohaku me invitara también así al menos estaría con Sesshomaru también el fin de semana.

23 de Agosto

Hoy estuve ayudando a mamá a cocinar el pastel de cumpleaños de Kagome, nos ha quedado delicioso, todos nos han felicitado incluso Sesshomaru pidió una rebana más, he notado que casi no come postres así que estoy feliz que mi pastel si le gustara. Kagome recibió muchos regalos, incluso papá le regaló un bonito vestido y la llevó a una cita, dice que cuando yo cumpla 18 años también me llevará a cenar a un restaurant elegante. Por cierto, Kagome ya casi se va a la universidad y me quedaré sola con mis padres no se va tan lejos pero no podré verla todos los días así que solo los podré ver en los veranos.

...

...

* * *

 **Diario de Rin (14 años) –**

20 de Junio

Hoy presenté examen de matemáticas, estuvo muy fácil, todo lo que estudié y mejoraré mis notas. El hacerle caso a Kohaku y repasar todas las tardes, nos ha ayudado a ambos. Ya quiero que acabe las clases, hoy en el baño me encerraran unas chicas, creo saber quiénes son. Se burlaron de mí, pasé de ser Kirby a Snorlax, lo sé… engordé un poco más. Kohaku dice que no les haga caso y aunque hago mi mejor intento de ignorarlas, me hieren sus comentarios.

22 de Junio

El 3 de Julio habrá un concierto de mi artista favorito. He estado juntando todas mis mesadas, tengo ya mi boleto v.i.p. ahora solo falta que llegue el día y estaré en primera fila. Además hoy me enteré que Sesshomaru vendrá a pasar el verano nuevamente con nosotros. Se acercan, las vacaciones, iré al concierto de mi vida y veré nuevamente a Sesshomaru ¿Se puede ser más feliz?

27 de Junio.

Nunca había visto tan enojado a papá como lo vi el día de hoy cuando llegó a la oficina del director. Hoy una de mis bullys me robó una de mis libretas y descubrió un pequeño poema que escribí para Sesshomaru. Había empezado a leerlo en voz alta delante de toda la clase y no pude soportarlo más, me levanté de mi banca y me le lancé. Tal fue el impacto que la tiré y me le fui a los golpes, Kohaku trató de detenerme pero era ya tanta mi rabia por todos lo que me habían hecho que estaba yo hecha una furia.

Mi bully acabó arañada de la cara y yo en la dirección esperando por mis padres. Me suspendieron lo que resta del año escolar. Papá me quitó todos los permisos y del concierto, ni mencionarlo.

3 de Julio

El día que sería el más perfecto de mi vida se turnó en el peor. Insistí con papá y mamá pero no tuve suerte, así que decidí escaparme; quise aplicar más vale pedir perdón que permiso pero cuando ya estaba formada en la fila junto con Kohaku una mano me detuvo, era Naraku y Sesshomaru que volvían del despacho.

No podía creer que fueras tu – dijo enojado –

Si Sesshomaru no te hubiera visto, ya estuvieras dentro y en la casa estarían preocupados – así que había sido él quien me vio-

Naraku me dio una regañina que aún me sigue doliendo los oídos y Sesshomaru solo miró y no dijo nada.

No me delataron con papa pero Naraku hizo prometer que no lo volvería hacer, ¡Es la primera vez que me escapo y soy atrapada en el acto!

10 de Julio

Hoy por fin se acabó el castigo y Kohaku me invitó a ir al cine, mamá me dio permiso y subí emocionada para cambiarme cuando me encontré a Sesshomaru en el pasillo.

¿Vas a salir? – me preguntó –

Si. Kohaku me invitó a ver la última película de Marvel - contesté emocionada-

Méteme a bañar primero – me ordenó y yo me quedé quieta, era la primera vez que me ordenaba algo –

¡Pero ya se me hace tarde! -protesté –

Tienes el pelo como si no te hubieras lavado en días – me molestó –

¿Si así fuera que te importa? – le grité, me molestó que me quisiera mandar –

Te lo vas a lavar – me tomó del brazo y me arrastró al lavadero de atrás y me forzó a mojarme el pelo –

¡Te voy a acusar con mis papas! – lo amenacé –

Tus papas me agradecerán, nadie te dice nada pero eres un desastre… ya no eres una niña, debes cuidar tu higiene – me contradijo –

No dije nada, molesta me terminé de lavar el pelo y cuando terminé subí a secarme el pelo. Alcance a ver a Sesshomaru que sonreí ante mi enojo.

14 de Julio

Llevo ya varios días sin hablarle a Sesshomaru. Mis papas y hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, debo mejorar mi higiene. Otro tema de sobremesa fue mi alimentación, Naraku dice que debo moderar lo que como, me molesto y dejo el comedor, ni siquiera hice caso del llamado de papá. No solo debo soportar molestias en la escuela, ahora también en casa.

18 de Julio

Sesshomaru tomó el control de la televisión y la apagó.

Tu madre me pidió te viniera a buscar, quiere que la acompañes al centro comercial – me dice –

Lo miro molesta pero no le digo nada, me levanto para ir a buscar a mamá, aún sigo sin hablarle.

Sí que eres rencorosa - lo ignoro y salgo de la habitación –

22 de Julio

Naraku y Sesshomaru salieron con unas amigas, Sango ya no es novia de Sesshomaru, Kagome contó que en la universidad Sango conoció a un chico de nombre _Miroku y cortó a Sesshomaru… ¿no habrá dolido? Aunque no importa, sigo molesta con él así que puede salir con todas las chicas que quiera, ya no me importa.

27 de Julio

Ya pasó casi el mes de que estoy en casa y son pocas las ocasiones en las que salgo, no tengo muchos amigos… Kohaku se fue con su familia todo el verano a visitar a sus abuelos y estoy sola, me la paso viendo anime o con la consola. Mamá ha intentado invitarme a algunos lugares, me lo paso bien con ella pero la otra noche escuché decirle a papá no era natural que una adolescente se la pasara en casa. Así que supongo que me invita porque le doy pena.

Estamos en el centro comercial y mamá intenta comprarme unos bonitos vestidos pero no hay de mi talla… y el que hay en mi talla no me favorece para nada. Me siento frustrada y mamá se siente apenada. El colmo es que en la tienda me he encontrado a un par de mis bullies y se han dado cuenta. Alcancé a escuchar una de ellas que decían que los snorlax solo visten de azul. Quiero llorar y me salgo de la tienda, mamá desconcertada se disculpa por la chica que nos atendía y sale tras de mí.

29 de Julio.

Sigo enfurruñada, regresar al colegio será insufrible, seguro comentaran el episodio de los vestidos. Estaba tan molesta que me preparé unos cupcakes y ahí volqué mi enojo. Los decoré y tomé uno para probarlo. ¡Sí que me quedaron buenos!

¿Vas a comerte otro más? – es Sesshomaru que está entrando a la cocina –

¡Si mira! ¡Me los voy acabar todos! ¡Mira lo deliciosos que son! – le contesto y muerdo otro –

¡Ya deja de comer! – me lo quita de las manos –

¡Déjame en paz! - últimamente Sesshomaru se mete todo el tiempo conmigo, cuando estoy viendo la tv sale a apagarla, cuando quiero comer una golosina me molesta como ahora –

Nadie en tu familia te lo dice, pero estas volcando tu rabia en la comida…eso no te hará bien – me sorprende que se diera cuenta de mi actuar-

Se acerca a la mesa y me quita del lugar, abre una alacena y saca un refractario. Empieza a meter los pastelillos. Lo miro atónita.

¿Qué haces? ¡Son míos!– le grito –

No voy a permitir te los comas todos – me dice serio – Si cambiaras un poco tu personalidad, siguieras algunos ejemplos de Kagome, ella es bonita…

Me siento dolida, sé que Kagome no solo es hermosa físicamente sino que también la personalidad pero me duele que él pueda decirme eso, así que empiezo a gritarle un buen de groserías, estoy desenfrenada.

Me sorprendes Rin, ese vocabulario no lo tienen ni los albañiles de la obras – continua guardando los pastelillos –

¡Te odio! ¡Tú no eres nadie! ¡Desearía que no vinieras ya! ¡Deja de invadir mi espacio! – le grito –

Sesshomaru por fin termina y sale sin inmutarse mientras que yo me quedo aun haciendo berrinche.

...

...

* * *

 **Diario de Rin (15 años) –**

3 de Julio

Mañana por fin llegará Naraku, escuché a papá decir que saldría temprano al aeropuerto. Seguro que vendrá nuevamente Sesshomaru, ha pasado un año desde la última vez que lo vi. El día que se fue solo se despidió de mí desordenándome el pelo como cuando yo tenía 12 años, no le contesté el adiós pero tomé la determinación de cambiar.

Ese mismo día hablé con mamá y le explique que me estaban molestando debido a mi peso, lloramos juntas, me recriminó el por qué no le había contado nada, esa noche habló con papá y me cambiaron de colegio.

La nueva escuela me sentó bien, además de Kohaku hice más amigos, empecé a ejercitarme y a medir mis porciones de comida. Mamá me llevó con un nutriólogo, el año bastó para que recuperara mi peso, Sesshomaru se sorprendería, lo dejaría sin palabras, ya quería ver su rostro.

Subí a mi habitación, escogí un atuendo que me beneficiaba y baje a esperarlos. Grande fue mi sorpresa, Naraku llegó solo. Quise preguntar por Sesshomaru pero no me atreví, mamá hizo la pregunta por mí.

Su padre le ha pedido que vaya a pasar tiempo con ellos, ya que es nuestro último año de universidad y Sesshomaru aceptó porque quiere independizarse - contestó Naraku –

Oohh… – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir mama–

Yo estaba muda, todo el año me había esforzado para dejarlo sin palabras por mi cambio y fue él quien me enmudeció con su ausencia. No me disculpe por las horribles palabras que le dije la última vez que hablamos. ¿Era mi culpa? ¿Fueron mis palabras las que hicieron se fuera con su familia y no viniera con nosotros? Me sentí triste y las lágrimas se agruparon en mis ojos, no quería que esa fuera la última vez que lo viera. Subí a mi habitación y no salí en todo el día. Mamá subió a verme y solo me abrazó.

...

...

* * *

 **¡Hola! Les comparto esta historia, será un poco más corta y tal vez sean sol capítulos. Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **saludos.**

 **Peyhana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **CAPITULO II**

 **Diario de Rin (18 años) –**

 _5 de Septiembre_

Mañana viajo a mi residencia estudiantil, por fin estaré en la universidad. Kohaku y yo seguiremos juntos, la idea era conseguir un departamento pero de momento nos conformamos con la residencia tal vez en el transcurso del semestre podamos conseguir otros compañeros para rentarlo y dividir las cuentas. Kagome ya se encuentra trabajando en una cadena de hoteles en el departamento de relaciones públicas y Naraku en el despacho de papá, trabajando duro para ser su socio. Mamá y papá están tristes a ella la escuché sollozando ya que se quedarán solos, mis hermanos prácticamente después de terminar la universidad han vivido aparte, la universidad a la que iré no está tan lejos así que espero poder venir a visitarlos al menos una vez cada quince días. ¡Por nada del mundo me perderé los mimos de mamá!

 _10 de Octubre_

¿Por qué nunca me dijeron mis hermanos que estar en la universidad era un martirio? ¡Trabajos, trabajos y más trabajos! Tenía pensando ir a casa este fin pero no pude, debo quedarme por unos proyectos, si los dejo al final me comerá el tiempo. ¡Soy ñoña! ¡Lo sé! Así que obligue a Kohaku a quedarnos y avanzar, el no muy convencido pero cuando le dije que Kanna estaría en el equipo llamó rápido a casa para avisar que no iría. Por supuesto que noté que le gusta, no lo puede ocultar y ella parece un poco distraía pero sé leer a las personas y no le es indiferente.

Kanna me gusta para Kohaku harán bonita pareja, además nos llevamos bien, no imagino que la novia de mi mejor amigo no se pudiera llevar conmigo, sería una lástima.

 _27 Octubre_

Apenas ha pasado un día que llegué y parece que nunca me hubiera ido. Mamá me recibió con un delicioso banquete, me sorprendió que fuera tanta comida y me contó que estaba preparándose para recibir a mis hermanos que también llegan mañana.

Estaba acomodando mis viejos libros de la secundaria y encontré el poema que escribí a Sesshomaru ¿qué será de él? Nunca le he preguntado a Naraku si siguen teniendo contacto. Él no fue a la ceremonia de graduación a pesar de que era el mejor promedio de la generación, Naraku por poco estaba atrás, parece que hubo un problema en su casa.

Releí el poema y me dio risa, casi al nivel que Ginny Wesley le escribió a Harry Potter en su primer año del colegio... ¿cómo podía ser tan tonta? Por supuesto que yo, Ginny al menos se casó con el amor de su vida...

Recuerdo que Sesshomaru que era un año mayor que Naraku así que ahora debe tener 26 años que graciosa debí parecerle. ¿Se fijaría en mí ahora que ya soy mayor de edad?

 _12 Diciembre_

¡Navidad, navidad, blanca navidad ! ¡Sí! Se acerca la mejor época del año, hoy ayudé a mamá a decorar la casa, me encanta el olor a pino, los muñecos, las galletas, ¡todo! Por supuesto ya modero mi alimentación pero eso no evitar que disfrute preparar todos esos ricos postres de la época.

Kohaku y yo salimos un poco antes de vacaciones, todas las materias las pasamos en ordinario; aunque él no quería aun venirse, dice que extrañará a Kanna, ya son novios. Solo estuvieron un par de meses antes de que ambos se decidieran y se confesaran.

...

...

* * *

 **Diario de Rin (19 años) –**

 _4 de Abril_

Mis amigos y yo nos encontrábamos comiendo en el centro comercial y de repente un hombre se acercó al grupo, me extendió una tarjeta y se presentó: es un scout de una agencia de modelos, me invitó para una audición ¡no lo puedo creer! Kohaku dice que no le sorprende que soy muy guapa, solo que no me he dado cuenta; cuando llegué a mi cuarto me miré al espejo, soy alta mido un poco más de 170 cm, delgada, tengo un tono de piel apiñonado, el pelo negro y largo ahora por la cintura y unos ojos castaños que enmarcan mi rostro, es verdad… por primera vez me veo y ya no veo a la niña gordita que tenía apodos de pokemon y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, le digo en voz alta a esa niña, mira en lo que te convertiste y empiezo a lanzarme besos y sonreír como tonta.

 _10 de Mayo_

Aproveche la fecha para venir a felicidad a mamá por su día. Mis hermanos le hablaron pero no pudieron venir a verla. Kagome acaba de ser ascendida y ya es jefa de departamento, además me parece que está saliendo con alguien porque anda muy misteriosa, un día de estos iré a verla y le caeré de sorpresa en la puerta de su departamento ja ja ja si es lo que me imagino, se morirá del susto.

 _24 de Mayo_

Hoy vine a ver a mamá, quiero hablar con ella sobre el contrato que me están ofreciendo en la agencia. Al parecer les gustó el trabajo que hice para ese catálogo de ropa de verano y quieren extenderme pero tengo miedo por la universidad, el modelaje me demandará más tiempo y papá no estará contento si empiezo a descuidar los estudios. Tal vez ella pueda ayudarme a convencerlo. ¡Changuitos para que lo logre!

 _18 de julio_

Hoy casi pierdo el vuelo para ir a casa, voy casi dos semanas atrasadas de las vacaciones de verano y papá no me perdonaría si me pierdo la cena del fin de semana ya que Kagome va a presentar a su prometido pero surgió un trabajo de modelaje, ahora fue para un pequeño videoclip de una banda "Los siete guerreros" vaya nombrecito pero todos fueron muy simpáticos, si Kohaku hubiera estado presente seguro no se me hubiera despegado sobre todo si veía que uno de la banda no dejaba de coquetear contigo durante la grabación.

 _21 de julio_

¿Qué diantres? Por un momento cuando vi de espaldas al prometido de Kagome casi me da un infarto al pensar que podía ser el viejo amigo de Naraku. ¡Dios! ¡Es que son muy parecidos! Pues resulta que son medios hermanos. Inuyasha se llama y se conocieron en el hotel, al parecer es el heredero de la cadena de hoteles. ¡uuff! La belleza de Kagome no es para menos, no es que nosotros seamos pobres ni nada por el estilo pero no a ese grado. Al parecer es una familia distinguida y entonces ¿Sesshomaru por qué trabajaba con papá esos veranos? Creí que pasaba por malos momentos pero al parecer era todo lo contrario.

 _22 julio_

¡Hola! – Era Inuyasha quien se sentó junto al columpio que estaba en el pórtico de la casa –

¡Hola! – Le devolví el saludo–

Un bonito lugar – era la primera vez que hablábamos solos –

Si y no te permitiría decir lo contrario - dije –

¿Cómo? – se sorprendió por mi respuesta –

De que no es bonito – contesté – papá construyó esta casa para mamá y han sido muy felices, así que si no quieres morir por mis manos o la de mis hermanos o peor, que Kagome cancele la boda, no te atrevas a decir algo feo sobre esta lugar.

Ok. Entendido – dijo solemne –

Sonreí al ver el rostro de mi futuro cuñado, era cálido y se notaba que amaba a mi hermana.

Me gustas - declaró – tú y tu familia me gusta… ahora comprendo por qué el idiota pasaba aquí los veranos.

Mi corazón se detuvo un momento, ¿está mal pensar que fue Sesshomaru quien declaraba que le gustaba?

 _5 de Agosto_

Hoy recibí una llamada de Suikotsu (el baterista de la banda) me invita a salir, no tengo novio y no es por falta de oportunidades pero no sé… tengo mis dudas, inmediatamente le marqué a Kohaku y tal vez no debí hacerlo, no me ayudó y solo estuvo interrogándome sobre quien era y de donde lo conocía, me cela más que mi papá y Naraku.

...

...

* * *

 **Diario de Rin (20 años) –**

 _28 de Abril_

Hoy perdí el vuelo, salí tarde del set y se supone que mañana es la cena previa a la boda de Kagome, me van a matar. Conseguí al menos un lugar en el vuelo próximo, estoy escribiendo en mi celular para después pasarlo a mi diario… ¿por qué sigo haciéndolo? Tal vez cuando esté viejita los lea y disfrute de estos pequeños pasajes.

El vuelo sale dentro de 4 horas, me aseguré de no salir del aeropuerto, estaba primero en una cafetería trabajando en mi proyecto de la universidad, Kohaku me mandó los detalles al menos aproveché el tiempo, compaginar el trabajo y la universidad me está matando pero no puedo faltar a mi palabra hecha a papa y mama. Voy a graduarme y cuando no tenga más contratos tendré una carrera para salir adelante.

Hace un momento sentí una mirada sobre mí y cuando busque no encontré a nadie, debe ser la tensión de estos días no ha sido buenos, primero Suikotsu recriminándome que no lo invitara a la boda, tenemos ya seis meses saliendo y quiere conocer a mis papás y no estoy segura, ¿para qué complicarlo todo? Además los trabajos que tengo pendientes de la universidad, no puedo retrasarme y para colmo de males pierdo el vuelo, ya me imagino la regañina que me espera por ser tan descuidada.

 _29 de Abril_

El resort donde será la boda de Kagome es impresionante, parece que ha sido cerrado y solo estaremos los invitados.

Busqué entre la gente a Sesshomaru y no tuve suerte, no saben si vendrá al parecer no tiene buenas relaciones con su padre, Inutashio… que nombres tan extraños hay para los hombres de esta familia, el señor me pareció una versión madura de Sesshomaru, si así se verá cuando tenga esa edad, se verá mucho más guapo de lo que recuerdo.

 _30 de Abril_

La boda de Kagome fue de ensueño, ella se veía hermosa y feliz, papá recorrió el pasillo orgulloso y vi que mamá no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas durante la ceremonia.

Las damas de honor fuimos Sango, Ayame y yo, los padrinos Miroku, Koga y Sesshomaru. Por fin lo vi. Estaba yo parada en la entrada de la iglesia con mi familia, esperando que llegara la limosina con Papá y Kagome. Naraku me estaba quitando las florecitas del peinado y yo me estaba enojando y estaba a punto de darle un manotazo cuando escuché una voz a mi espalda.

Sigues con tu vieja costumbre de molestar a tu hermanita – observó –

¡Sesshomaru, viejo! ¿Dónde te has metido? – La voz de Naraku tenía emoción y se apartó de mí para saludar al recién llegado -

¡Hijo! ¡Qué gusto verte! – mamá lo abrazo, yo tenía miedo de mirarlo –

¿No me saludaras o aún sigues molesta por tus pastelillos? – me preguntó con voz burlona –

Tú también molestas a la enana– dice Naraku -

Subí rápido mi mirada para desafiarlo y entonces lo vi… Se veía hermoso, de verdad era un elfo, los años no pasaban por él, de repente salí de mi ensoñación, mi mirada se detuvo en una mano delicada que estaba apoyada en su brazo.

Permítanme presentarles a Sara, mi prometida – dijo orgulloso y alzó la mano de la susodicha y besó con delicadeza su puño-

Mucho gusto, Sesshomaru me ha platicado mucho de ustedes – dijo con voz delicada –

Tú debes ser Rin, la más pequeña – el comentario no lo dijo con mala intención pero me cayó como un puñetazo directo al estómago -

Al ver que yo no reaccionaba, mamá y Naraku se deshicieron en halagos a la pareja.

¿Se casan entonces? – Naraku preguntó –

Sí, estamos con los preparativos – contesto Sara –

Espero contar con ustedes – dijo Sesshomaru –

Por supuesto viejo, espero que ya no te pierdas – Naraku lo palmeo –

No lo haré – Sesshomaru se veía contento de rencontrarse con mi hermano también -

De repente callaron porque la limosina por fin llegó y entramos a la iglesia. Fue un martirio estar frente a él y ver que tenía toda su atención en la chica que estaba sentada junto a mi familia.

Esta noche dejo por fin mis sueños irrisorios con Sesshomaru, nunca había estado más alejado de mi como hoy. Me doy cuenta que han pasado 8 años y yo sigo con una mentalidad de 12, como cuando le escribía poemas y dibujaba corazones con nuestros nombres, viviendo en cuentos de hadas, ¿qué creía? ¿Qué me vería ya mayor y caería enamorado de mí? Debo enterrar estas ilusiones.

Por la noche, lo vi bailando las baladas con Sara y se veía enamorado…no soporté más y corrí a marcarle a Kohaku y él me escuchó pacientemente…

Lo sabía Rin – me dijo – siempre has tenido sentimientos por Sesshomaru, pero ya debes dejarlos ir…

Tiene razón como siempre… debo dejarlos ir…

...

...

* * *

 **Hola! Este fic lo tengo prácticamente ya terminado desde hace un tiempo pero lo estoy releyendo para hacerle algunos cambios que no me han gustado del primer borrador.**

 **Marymaru: Sesshomaru aclarará esa comparación, no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su frase porque Rin se le lanzó al ataque porque precisamente sintió herida su autoestima. Gracias por tu lectura y review.**

 **Para quienes son seguidores de mi historia "Angel Rebelde" prometo actualizar antes de que acabe el año, estoy terminado mis pendientes ya que pronto saldré de vacaciones y quiero disfrutar de unos días pero no me iré sin antes actualizar.**

 **¡Gracias por sus lecturas y si les gusta dejen un review!**

 **¡Saludos!**

 **Peyhana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **CAPITULO III**

 **Diario de Rin (21 años) –**

 _30 de Junio_

La ceremonia de clausura estuvo un poco sentimental, Kanna con el mejor promedio de la generación dio un discurso emotivo, creí que se saldrían las lágrimas pero no, fue Kohaku quien parecía Magdalena.

Vamos a extrañar nuestras aventuras en la universidad pero ya tenemos planes de permanecer juntos, junto a mi trio de amigos (Kanna, Shippo, Kohaku) hemos hablado de montar una empresa; por el momento no podría participar activamente pero seré quien aporte parte del capital, en algo debo invertir mis ganancias del modelaje. Papá nos ha asesorado y le ha dado el visto bueno, incluso Naraku estaba entusiasmado con la idea. Por cierto, ya es socio de papá.

 _12 de Julio_

Son mis últimas vacaciones de verano con papá y mamá; también me iré a vivir a la ciudad. Papá aunque sigue siendo socio mayoritario de la constructora ha delegado más responsabilidades en Naraku y aprovecha el tiempo para viajar con mamá. Papá y mamá deben llegar en esta semana, aprovecharé unos días para disfrutar de la casa sola; hoy me llegaron unas postales de la ciudad de Petra y de ahí seguirán su excursión al desierto de Nafud, ahh yo quería ir con ellos, estaba en Chipre para una sesión fotográfica pero finalmente no pudimos coincidir.

 _8 de Agosto_

Ayer regresé a la ciudad, después de una sesión intensa en Paris, ¡que cansado se está volviendo esto! Shippo dice que ahora estoy de moda y varias casas han solicitado mi trabajo, debo aprovechar, no lo sé, tal vez el próximo ya no sea llamada tan seguido.

Naraku me habló para invitarme a cenar. ¡Qué raro! ¡Ahh ya recordé, debe ser para los preparativos del cumpleaños de papá!

 _15 de Agosto_

Hoy ha sido un día terrible, Suikotsu fue fotografiado alcoholizado y en compañía de varias fans. Seguimos saliendo, hemos tenido antibajos, él me presiona porque quiere formalizar la relación y quiere que tengamos ya sexo; se supone que la próxima semana ya teníamos agendado pasar un fin de semana romántico para olvidarnos de todo y mira lo que pasa… él parece que no ha sido precisamente un santo.

Kohaku me habló temprano nomas vio una revista para prevenirme y tenía razón, el teléfono no ha parado. Tal vez fue un error dejarnos ver en algunos eventos, ahora mi carrera también está manchada por este escándalo, mis amigos dicen que no me preocupe pero cómo no lo haré para empezar mi familia aún no me hablan para pedirme una explicación lo que me temo es que ahora que voy por el cumpleaños de papá seré sometida a un juicio. ¿Por qué acepté salir con Suikotsu? ¡Diantres!

 _18 de Agosto_

Quise posponer lo más posible la visita a mis padres pero mamá ayer me habló para asegurarse que llegaré mañana. Salir del departamento ha sido casi una misión imposible. Había unos reporteros en el edificio y Shippo ha sido mi guardaespaldas, Jakotsu me contó y parece que el escándalo se ha hecho más grande porque una de las acompañantes era menor de edad y tuvo que ser hospitalizada por congestión alcohólica.

 _19 de Agosto_

Nada más cruce la puerta de la casa, mamá corrió a abrazarme. Vio las noticias y hablan de mí también, algunos han sido indulgentes y de ser la pobre novia del rockero no paso, otros han especulado que yo debo estar metida en los mismos problemas de alcohol y drogas. Qué bueno que no tengo a Suikotsu frente a mi porque lo mataría a golpes por meterme en este lio.

Grande fue mi sorpresa, aparte de Kagome, su esposo y Naraku, mamá me ha comentado que Sesshomaru y su esposa llegaron por la tarde. ¡No podía ser esto peor! ¡Qué bueno que llegue noche y prácticamente a mi habitación con el pretexto de descansar, no quiero verlos por ahora!

 _20 de Agosto_

Me levanté temprano para salir a correr, prácticamente no dormí nada. Hablé con Kanna y siguen hablando los periodistas queriéndome contactar. Ya Shippo los mando a pasear ja ja ja pobres! Les debo una rica cena a todos ellos por ayudarme con este asunto.

Regresando de correr entré sigilosamente a la cocina y agarré un par panecillos para llevármelos a mi habitación. ¡Era el crimen perfecto!

Algunas hábitos no cambian – Sesshomaru estaba parado viéndome con una taza de café en las manos – ¿te lo comerás todos?

Sí, me los comeré todos - Tuve un pequeño deja vú – pero por ser tú, te los puedo compartir ¿quieres uno?

Sabes que no me gustan tanto las cosas dulces – me dice –

Ahhh cierto – recordé con nostalgia el día que probó dos veces aquel pastel de Kagome pero no dije nada –bueno, subiré a asearme…

No fuiste a mi boda – me recriminó y eso hizo que me detuviera –

Lo siento, de verdad lo siento –me disculpé – tenía un trabajo en New York. Espero que les haya gustado mi regalo.

Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí – dijo y se acercó hacía mi - ¿Ni siquiera me darás un abrazo para felicitarme?

Ohh… Es verdad – no había sido mentira, tenía una pasarela en la fecha de su boda -

¡Felicidades Sesshomaru! –lo abrazo, quería zafarme lo más rápido pero sentí que él me detenía y me estrujaba-

¡Por fin te encuentro, te estaba buscado! – Se separó de mí porque llegó Sara –

Hola Sara, estaba disculpándome y felicitando a Sesshomaru por su boda. – Me acercó para felicitarla también – El trabajo…

Si, supongo que tienes bastante… he visto algunas revistas y últimamente sales en todas – no me dejó terminar mi explicación y no permitió que la abrazara ya que caminó hacia el otro lado de la isla de la cocina-

Bueno, será mejor que de una vez suba a asearme o mamá se molestará… con permiso – salí rápidamente de ahí, incómoda por el comentario final de Sara, sabía que se refería al escándalo de Suikotsu –

 _10 de Octubre_

Por fin cesaron los chismes, Shippo me ayuda revisando a diario las revistas y ya no hay cobertura del escándalo. Jakotsu pasó a saludarnos hoy y nos contó que obligaron a su hermano a meterse a rehabilitación, me da gusto que atienda su problema con el alcohol.

...

...

* * *

 **Diario de Rin (22 años) –**

8 de Febrero

Hoy uno de mis compañeros de sesión me ha invitado a salir, por supuesto que no acepté. Haré caso a la prudencia de Kohaku y Kanna; yo creo que iré a buscar un pretendiente en una biblioteca o catedrático alguien que esté lo más alejado de los reflectores.

 _15 de Marzo_

Kagome me marco muy emocionada por la tarde: ¡Está embarazada! Todos en la familia están felices. Sus suegros le pondrán un altar, jaja ya morían por tener un nieto y bueno seré tía dentro de unos 7 meses.

 _7 de Mayo_

El próximo fin de semana visitaré a mama, hablé con ella para preguntarle que quería de regalo y me dice que la presencia de su bebé es suficiente. ¡Hay mi mamita! ¡La amo!

 _10 de Mayo_

Mamá solo me pidió ayudarla con la cena para interrogarme. ¿Estoy enamorada? ¿Estoy al menos saliendo con alguien? ¿Estoy aún dolida por Suikotsu? Mi respuesta negativa a todas sus interrogantes parecieron dejarla tranquila.

¡No mamá! Creo que estaré sola por un tiempo, el escándalo con Suikotsu me bajo un poco los contratos así que permaneceré con perfil bajo o al menos un poco más…

¿Por qué? ¿Tienen algún prospecto para mí? – le pregunté –

Yo siempre confiaría en tu buen juicio –la abracé y ella solo sonrió para decirme que no, pero que lo pensaría, tal vez algún hijo de sus amigas -

 _17 de Noviembre_

Me hubiera gustado tomar una foto de todos en la sala mientras esperábamos para que el nuevo integrante de la familia naciera. ¡Inuyasha no hizo un agujero porque su mamá lo obligó a sentarse!

Después fue llamado para que pasara a cambiarse y que asistiera al parto. De verdad es como en las películas, los hombres se sienten conmovidos por lo maravilloso que es dar vida y salió con lágrimas en los ojos para avisar que había nacido: Keiichi, "hijo primogénito respetuoso". Se quebraron la cabeza con el nombre.

Sesshomaru llegó un poco apresurado y se disculpó por Sara, parece que tuvo un inconveniente con el trabajo. Inuyasha estaba tan feliz que poca importancia le dio a su ausencia.

Por otra parte estoy feliz… sigo siendo la nena de mis papás ¡Mi reinado continua!

...

...

* * *

 **Diario de Rin (23 años) –**

 _4 de Abril_

Noticias del imperio. Hoy salí con Kohaku al supermercado y cuando entramos nos llamó la atención un pequeño perrito que estaba de bajo de uno de las carritos de compra, supusimos era de alguien pero no era así, cuando salimos ya lo habían sacado y pudimos notar que estaba en estado muy deplorable.

Kohaku al verme supo que iba yo a hacer algo, no hizo nada para detenerme, dice que esa mirada es porque estoy decidida por lo que rompo una de la bolsas y la amarro para hacer una especie de correa y colocársela. La pobre está muy asustada pero se dejó agarrar.

Llevamos a la perrita al veterinario y lo primero que hicieron fue darle un baño y tratarla, tiene un caso grave de sarna además de estar desnutrida. Cubrí todos los gastos y se ha quedado en la clínica mañana regresamos a verla, Kohaku y yo coincidimos en no mencionársela a Kanna.

 _11 de Abril_

Hoy darán de alta a la perrita, Kohaku me acompañó a la clínica. El veterinario nos dijo que se le iluminaron sus ojos en cuanto nos vio, ya se ganó a Kohaku así que teníamos la mitad de la votación para que se quede.

Kanna no supo cómo reaccionar, parece que nunca tuvo una mascota. Ha aceptado que se quede después de una sesión de besos de Kohaku, el muy ladino sabe cómo hacerla ceder. Shippo estuvo de acuerdo, también le encantan las mascotas. Fuimos los cuatro a comprarle sus cositas. Toda la noche no se separaba de mí, así que por unanimidad decidimos que su cama de momento esté en mi cuarto.

 _22 Mayo_

Llegue al set de fotografía y llevé conmigo a Patitas, así le hemos puesto de nombre a la perrita. Una de las maquillistas me preguntó cómo la había obtenido y entonces me solté a contar la historia. Al final de la sesión me abordó y me comentó tímida que ella era parte de una asociación protectora de animales y para obtener fondos están buscando lanzar una campaña y que les ayudaría mucho que apoyara.

 _3 de Junio_

Llegué un poco cansada, es la primera vez que viajo con mascota mi intención era que se quedara pero Kanna y kohaku se han escapado a una playa, Shippo empezó a salir con Soten y pues no tuve más opción que traérmela, este cumpleaños de Naraku, dice que nos presentará a quien será la nueva integrante de la familia. ¿Se refiere a patitas?

 _4 de Junio_

Para festejar el cumpleaños de Naraku, decidieron hacer una barbacoa, el clima se prestó. Naraku trajo a su novia… creo es la primera vez que le conozco una, siempre ha sido muy discreto y parece que va en serio. ¡Woow! Si sigue así pronto tendremos nueva boda en la familia.

Sesshomaru llegó con Sara también, Patitas se le acercó amigable y no fue nada agradable con ella, me la tuve que llevar porque según tiene alergia. Sesshomaru tenía razón cuando dijo que ya no se alejaría y siempre trata de asistir a todos los eventos familiares.

Definitivamente creo que no soy santo de devoción de Sara, hoy durante la barbacoa ha soltado un par de comentarios que me dejaron fría.

Rin, he visto tu campaña del refugio – estaba yo junto a la parrilla con Kagura la novia de Naraku -

Sí. Pero no es solo mi trabajo, convencí a algunos amigos para que también hicieran suya la campaña – conté emocionada –

Claro, una buena causa siempre les ayuda para disminuir su imagen banal – soltó, yo solo sonreí de medio lado, no había porque hacerle caso no era la primera que creía que los modelos somos vanidosos o banales -

El segundo golpe fue más tarde.

Por cierto Rin, el otro día viendo una revista, una amiga te reconoció… dice que te conoce de bastante tiempo – me dijo y obtuvo la atención de casi todos – y me contó algo que se me hace difícil de creer…

¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te contó?– le pregunté–

Que cuando estabas en la secundaria tenías sobrepeso y tu apodo era muy chistoso– soltó y yo casi tiro mi plato de comida –

Fue un momento horrible, todos voltearon a mirarme. Sesshomaru molesto jaló a Sara discretamente.

Ahh si… primero me decían Kirby por aquello de que era rosada y redonda, más tarde ya en la secundaria evolucioné como todo buen pokemón a Snolax – pude decir con orgullo, mamá se acercó rápidamente, se puso junto a mí y miró a Sara de una forma horrible - Pero eso no es ningún secreto, el alguna entrevista lo mencioné…

Bueno, yo también cuando fui niño tenía sobrepeso – intervino Inuyasha quien cargaba al pequeño Keiichi - ¿No has visto las fotos que tienen en la casa? Además Rin ahora dista mucho de tener sobrepeso, es una de las modelos más solicitadas y es un buen ejemplo para las chicas… ¿no lo creen?

Kagome le dio un beso en la mejilla a Inuyasha, feliz de que saliera en mi defensa.

Sara, se dio la media vuelta y se entró a la casa molesta.

Discúlpenla, no tengo palabras para disculpar su comportamiento… lo siento Rin - dijo Sesshomaru antes de ir tras de ella –

¡Es una bruja! ¡No le hagas caso, solo está celosa! – soltó Inuyasha –

Puse la mejor sonrisa falsa en mi rostro y seguimos con la fiesta. Sesshomaru y Sara después de una pelea se fueron por la tarde, al parecer ella se sentía mal.

...

...

* * *

 **Hola! La historia avanza, estoy haciendo mi esfuerzo para subirla completa esta semana.**

 **Rin ya cuenta con 23 años, ha madurado en algunos aspectos pero sigue siendo un bebote. Sesshomaru ha regresado a su vida y ella ha aceptado que sus sentimientos han sido tipicos de un amor platónico.**

 **¡Disfruten del capitulo!**

 **Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

 **Peyhana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

 **Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Diario de Rin (23 años) –**

 _20 de Agosto_

Hace dos meses que no venía a casa, todo ha sido viaje, Chicago,New York, Seattle he tenido trabajo no me quejo pero si me merezco unas vacaciones ya.

Hoy como siempre llegué apurada y es casi de pisa y corre pero no podía perderme los 60 años de papá así que me traje a Marc porque de aquí volamos para Hawai.

Marc levantó miradas de casi todas las mujeres, Kagome me dijo que era el chico más guapo que había traído a casa, pues si, efectivamente es el más guapo si contamos en mi lista a Kohaku, Shippo y Jakotsu (quien después de lo que paso con su hermano ha estado muy unido a nosotros y cuando tiene descanso de sus giras nos visita)

Kanna también dijo que era muy guapo, aunque después se retractó porque Kohaku se enfurruñó.

¿Entonces tengo tu aprobación? – pregunté juguetona a Kohaku cuando Marc se había levantado para ir al baño–

Déjenme decirles que le preocupa más la opinión de Kohaku que la de nosotros – dijo Kagome a los demás – el hombre que quiera conquistar a Rin debe pasar por su bendición.

¿Tanto así? – preguntó Kagura –

Si, a mí me pasa por el arco del triunfo, Kohaku es el importante– confirmó Naraku –

¡Hay no seas celoso! ¡A ambos los quiero mucho! – lo abrazo -

¿Llevan tiempo saliendo? – Preguntó un serio Sesshomaru-

No mucho – le contesto pero la verdad es que no me es indiferente pero como siempre me lo tomo con calma –

Entonces debes ir en serio si ya lo traes a casa – fue Sara quien habló, estaba tan lejos de la realidad pero no la pasábamos bien y quise traer pareja a la fiesta y quien mejor que un modelo guapísimo-

Ya dejen de preguntarle, ella sabrá si es serio o no – Inuyasha como siempre, sale en mi defensa –

¿Entonces?- miro a Kohaku esperando su respuesta -

Lo pensaré – contestó mirando a Marc quien regresaba a nuestra mesa –

¿Bailamos? – Marc me extendió su mano y me fui con él-

Ya no regresamos a la mesa, estuvimos toda la noche bailando junto con mis amigos, Marc se ha acoplado bastante bien a ellos. Ya al final de la fiesta usamos el karaoke y estuvimos cantando.

 _22 de Agosto_

Marc y yo salimos al aeropuerto y como Sesshomaru y Sara también tenían que regresar, se han ofrecido a llevarnos, la verdad es que fue oferta de Sesshomaru, es evidente que Sara está molesta por algo.

Veníamos atrás de la camioneta compartiendo audífonos porque el ambiente era algo pesado, en cuando nos bajamos, nos despedimos y huimos de ahí.

13 de Octubre

Naraku le ha pedido matrimonio a Kagura y la boda será a mitad de Febrero, apenas si tendrán tiempo para los preparativos pero parece que quieren algo muy pequeño, solo la familia y amigos. Ambos se ven muy felices. La familia cada día crece más.

...

...

* * *

 **Diario de Rin (24 años) –**

24 de Octubre

Hoy celebramos mi cumpleaños, Shippo y los demás insistieron que debía organizar una fiesta aquí en el departamento así que invité hasta a mis papás aunque solo estuvieron un rato y se fueron.

Varios modelos han podido venir, Jakotsu estaba emocionado de ver a tanta gente guapa, creo que hasta salió con pretendiente.

Tuve muchos regalos pero el que más me divirtió fue el de Sesshomaru quien me trajo una caja grande y lo abrí emocionada pero casi se lo aviento cuando vi que era un kit de moldes para pasteles.

Para la glotona más grande que conozco – me despeinó como cuando tenía 12 años, lo abrazo y agradezco el detalle -

Estuve muy feliz rodeada de mis seres queridos aunque Marc no llegó, me habló que su vuelo se había cancelado y no pudo encontrar otro.

 _18 Noviembre_

Mamá y yo salimos de compras y me pregunta por Marc si estoy pensando llevarlo de acompañante a la boda de Naraku, la verdad es que no lo sé, últimamente lo veo menos ya que ambos tenemos la agenda llena, ahora él está en Milán

La veo preocupada por algo pero no quiso decirme de que se trataba, la conozco y sé que aunque le insista no me dirá nada, así que espero que lo que sea que la tenga así se resuelva pronto.

 _11 de Diciembre_

Veo las luces de la hermosa Francia, mañana tendré un día libre así que aprovecharé para buscar mi atuendo para la boda de Naraku, llevaré un par más por si Kanna o Kagome no tienen aún vestido. Este será mi último trabajo del año de ahí me tomaré unas muy merecidas vacaciones.

 _20 de Diciembre_

Ya me encuentro en casa, no pude llegar a tiempo para ayudar a mamá con los arreglos navideños pero se me ha perdonado por los regalos que le traje de Francia.

Por fin me ha dicho que es lo que la mantiene preocupada. Sesshomaru está pasando un mal momento en su matrimonio, no sabe si vaya a venir a pasar la navidad con nosotros. Traté de consolarla diciéndole que él sabrá resolver esta crisis pero veo que mamá lo quiere mucho, es un hijo más para ella, así que dudo que mis palabras la logren consolar.

Espero que el problema que tenga Sesshomaru no sea grave.

 _23 de Diciembre_

Kagome y su familia llegaron hoy, pensé que tal vez ellos comentarían algo sobre Sesshomaru pero no, hermetismo puro.

 _24 de Diciembre_

Sesshomaru llegó por la tarde y solo. Inuyasha comentó en voz baja que era mejor, que últimamente Sara está de un humor desagradable, no terminó de contarme porque Kagome lo ha callado.

Se ve un poco más delgado y estuvo algo distante en un principio pero ya avanzada la fiesta, se veía más animado y estuvo charlando con Naraku y papa sobre el nuevo proyecto de construcción de hoteles de su familia que está pensando aceptar y quiere hacerlos partícipes.

Más tarde se acercó a mi cuando había ido a servirme un poco de vino a la barra y me preguntó por Marc.

Se ha ido a España con su familia – contesto –

Ya veo… -es su respuesta, no le pregunto por Sara porque ya que le había vuelto el humor no quería lo perdiera -

 _3 de Enero_

Llegué al departamento y es raro no encontrarme con nadie, veo una nota pegada en el refrigerador.

Kohaku y Kanna con la familia de esta última, Shippo con Soten tengo el presentimiento de que muy pronto nos darán la noticia de que vivirán juntos.

Solo estamos Patitas y yo, se siente un poco solo el lugar…

 _17 de Enero_

Hoy he salido con Kohaku a nuestra taberna favorita pero no dejaba de voltear a la puerta esperando que quien entrara fuera Kanna.

¿Cuándo le pedirás que vivan juntos? – la pregunta lo hace girar hacía mi inmediatamente –

Vivimos juntos Rin – me contesta –

Sí pero no solos – insisto –

Tu casi no estás, Shippo últimamente se la pasa con Soten, entonces es como si estuviéramos solos – me dice –

Mmm… no me convence… ¿Pasa algo que no sepa? –pregunto Kohaku siempre ha sido abierto para mi así como yo para él -

¿Tienes una aventura? – Mi propia pregunta me hace exaltarme, no puedo imaginar a kohaku como un infiel-

¡Rin! ¿Cómo crees? – me pregunta molesto –

¿Entonces? ¡Cuéntame! – Pedí - ¡Llevo días viéndote preocupado, te conozco y todos estos años viviendo como prácticamente siameses no me dejarán mentir!

Tengo listo el anillo de compromiso desde el año pasado – confiesa y mi boca forma una O de la sorpresa – nunca he dudado que Kanna es la mujer ideal para mí, ella ha complementado mi vida pero tengo dudas si para ella soy lo mismo.

Kohaku… Kanna es la persona que más te ama sin contar a tu mamá y a mí ¡Llevan juntos 6 años por dios! ¡Debes pedírselo! – lo animo-

¿Y si me rechaza? – me pregunta y observo como por un reflejo de la luz del bar sus pecas se hacen visibles -

La incertidumbre al rechazo es un camino que debemos recorrer para obtener lo que más anhelamos – digo e inmediatamente lo abrazo queriéndole transmitir toda la confianza que he recibido de su parte –

¡Ve con todo Kohaku! Y si se atreve a rechazarte yo me encargaré de sacarla del departamento ¡tú déjamelo a mí! – Digo para sacarle una sonrisa, sé que Kanna no lo rechazará nunca –

Gracias Rin – acerca su frente a la mía –

Gracias a ti Kohaku por estar conmigo en todo momento –respondí –

¿Ahora a ustedes que les pasa? – No supimos cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero la voz de Kanna nos hizo separarnos y veo a Kohaku que tiene lágrimas en los ojos, sentí los míos igual de humedecidos –

 _13 de Febrero_

Inuyasha fue por mí al aeropuerto, aunque sea la boda más pequeña me venía contando que quería escapar un poco del caos que es la casa.

¿Sabes algo de Sesshomaru? – Estábamos solos en el auto así que era el momento adecuado para preguntar -

Se ha separado de Sara – me contesta después de un rato de silencio y con un tono de voz confidencial –

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? - Pero si solo han sido un par de meses desde que empezaron sus problemas estoy realmente sorprendida -

Sé lo que te estoy contando… no ha querido dar detalles ni a la familia – confiesa- En cuanto al tiempo tendrá como tres semanas que él se ha salido de la casa, lo sé porque estuvo en uno de los hoteles un par de días.

No nos ha contactado – continua y noto su molestia - ¡somos familia! ¡Al menos en esto debería permitirnos apoyarlo! ¡hacer algo por él!

¿Lo sabe mi familia? – pregunté quedamente –

Supongo que al menos debió comentárselo a Naraku por si no se aparece mañana en la boda – me contesta –

Ya no pregunté más, la tristeza me invadió al pensar que él esté pasando por esta situación solo.

 _14 de Febrero_

Nadie comenta nada, tenía razón Inuyasha de repente se siente uno sofocado con este caos previo a la boda.

 _16 de Febrero_

Por fin terminó el día, hay mucho que contar y aún me siento nerviosa… mis manos tiemblan aún.

Tal vez debo empezar contando que Sesshomaru si llegó a la ceremonia para representar su papel de padrino del novio.

Durante el tiempo de la recepción estuve con mis padres. Los noté preocupados por Sesshomaru, este se alejó un rato de la mesa y se acercó a la barra, papá decidió ir a alcanzarlo no le gustaría que se enfocara en el alcohol durante su situación, mamá se le agradeció enormemente.

Terminada la recepción, regresamos a la casa, Naraku y Kagura se tomaran dos semanas de luna de miel.

En cuanto llegamos papá le pidió a Sesshomaru hablar un momento y ambos se encerraron en su despacho.

¡Todo estará bien! ¡Anda sube a descansar! – me dijo mamá y colocó sus manos en mis hombros, me conoce bien y sabe que también estoy preocupada por Sesshomaru -

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero no podía dormir, me sentí inquieta así que baje por un vaso de leche tibia, vi que el despacho de papá tenía una luz encendida me acerqué, pensé tal vez una pequeña charla con él me tranquilizaría, entré pero no era papá quien estaba sino Sesshomaru y tenía un vaso de whisky en las manos.

Sesshomaru ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Aún no subirás a dormir? – le pregunté, tenía la camisa un poco abierta al parecer ya llevaba un rato bebiendo –

¿No debería preguntarte yo a ti lo mismo? –Me preguntó– Es muy tarde para que los niños sigan despiertos.

Su comentario me molestó pero asumí que lo hacía para picarme así que decidí no caer en su juego. Me acerqué, tomé uno de los vasos que estaba junto a la botella y me serví.

Me sorprendes Rin, en otro momento me hubieras soltado una lista de improperios como hace algunos años – dijo –

De eso, 10 años Sesshomaru… parece que tu si quieres actuar como un jovencito al querer ahogar tus penas en el alcohol – reviré –

¡Ouch! Eso me ha dolido más que tus malas palabras – sonríe –

¿No me vas a preguntar como todos cómo estoy? –me preguntó después de un rato -

Negué con mi cabeza, me senté en la silla que estaba frente a él y me tomé de un trago el whisky.

¿Quieres hablar? – le pregunté después de dejar mi vaso en el escritorio –

Supongo que ya te enteraste que Sara y yo nos separamos - volvió a llenar los vasos –

Algo escuché… lo lamento… - dije –

Yo no – su respuesta me hizo mirarlo, estaba atónita -

No me mires tan sorprendida – bebió un poco de su whisky – Tal vez el encontrarla en la cama con otro hombre hizo que lo sintiera menos.

¿No lo hubieras imaginado? –la confesión me dejó sin habla.

No sé cuánto llevaba engañándome pero hay algo que le debo agradecer- lo miré sin entender -

Me ha orillado a tomar una decisión que me ha estado torturando desde hace un tiempo – me miró enigmático –

¿Es algo para bien? – Pregunté por fin –

Yo espero que lo sea… - se acercó hacia donde yo estaba sentada - llevo tiempo pensándolo y sopesando las consecuencias que traerán mi decisión

Se acercó a mí y yo estaba hipnotizada con su mirada, acercó su rostro al mío y pude oler su aliento alcohólico; quise echarme para atrás pero reboté en el respaldo de la silla.

Sesshomaru sin dejarme de ver, tomó mi mentón y me besó…

¡Dios! un beso que primero no respondí porque estaba impactada y después de unos momentos correspondí.

No sé cuantos minutos pasaron pero subí mis brazos para traerlo hacia mí y él demandó un beso más apasionado. De repente reaccioné y me pregunté qué estaba haciendo…

¡Lo siento! – lo empujé ligeramente y huí del despacho de papá –

Entré a mi habitación y rápidamente me llevé una de mis manos a mi boca y no había sido un sueño, la calidez de mis labios eran la prueba de que ese beso había pasado.

...

...

* * *

 **Hola! La historia sigue avanzando, espero hayan disfrutado también este capitulo... dejen reviews ya saben...**

 **Ahora contestaré a los comentarios que tuve anteriormente (Me encanta recibirlos buenos, malos, todos son bienvenidos)**

 **Marymaru. Cómo ves, si habrá SesshxRin tardó un poco pero ya lo tenemos en puerta, ese beso lo demuestra (sonido de tambor de la emoción) y las próximas anotaciones del diario se podrá leer un poco más.**

 **Jazro. Este fic ya lo tengo avanzado y como mencioné anteriormente lo estoy releyendo para hacerle ajustes... prácticamente actualizo diario, no será muy largo**

 **¡saludos!**

 **peyhana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

 **Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Diario de Rin (24 años) –**

 _17 de Febrero_

No pude conciliar el sueño, mi mente seguía dando vueltas y tratando de darle una explicación a lo que había pasado en el despacho. Sesshomaru seguramente estaba dolido por su separación y si a eso le sumamos el alcohol, desencadenó a que siendo yo la mujer que estaba ahí y él viendo herida su masculinidad… ¿o no? Como haya sido, siento que el haber cumplido uno de mis anhelos contribuyó al que consideraría el mejor beso que he recibido y dado…

Bajé un poco más tarde de lo normal con la esperanza de que el causante de mi insomnio se hubiera ido, estaba nerviosa. Entré al comedor y parece que todos tuvieron la misma idea de levantarse tarde, apenas estaban desayunando.

Rin, también te quedaste dormida… ¿quieres que te traiga algo? – es Kagome –

No te preocupes, yo iré no te levantes – le digo y me dirijo a la cocina –

En la cocina, está mamá charlando con Sesshomaru, lo veo relajado y sin señales de resaca.

Buenos días – saludo y ambos se voltea al escucharme –

Rin, que bueno que bajaste ¿Te preparo algo? – mamá se acerca a besarme –

No mamá, gracias… ya me preparo un chocolate – me acerco para preparármelo y siento la mirada de Sesshomaru encima de mí –

Bueno… llevaré esto para el comedor – toma un plato y sale, dejándonos solos -

¿Solo tomarás café? – inicié la charla queriendo sonar lo más normal posible – Deberías tomar un desayuno decente

Suenas como tu mamá, lo mismo me estaba peleando hace un momento – me dijo con voz calmada –

Bueno, yo no te estoy peleando - ¿cómo mamá? ¿Si mamá hubiera entrado al despacho a ella la hubiera besado? –

Tu solo tomarás chocolate – se acomodó en un lugar de la isla de la cocina-

Si, por el momento está bien para mí – contesté-

¿Me prepararías algo? – me pregunta después de un rato, yo no había volteado pero sentía todo el tiempo su mirada -

Claro, aunque no soy tan buena como mamá – me siento aliviada que ambos estábamos llevando la charla de manera informal, minimizando así lo ocurrido –

Una tostada y un poco de fruta estará bien - aún no quiero verlo así que saco el pan y la mermelada de la alacena –

Aquí tienes – volteo por fin y le pongo la tostada frente a él y me volteé rápidamente para servir la fruta -

Rin, mírame… – escuché que se levantó y se puso junto de mí –

Lo veo y sentí como mi rostro ardía.

No puedo quedarme más días… – ¡tonta Rin! Yo haciéndome castillo en el aire -

Debo presidir una reunión por el nuevo complejo de hoteles y viajaré para mostrarles el lugar a los inversionistas… estaré fuera unas dos semanas -explica y no sé qué cara tengo pero él me levantó el mentón delicadamente e hizo que lo mirara –

Cuando regrese, te buscaré y hablaremos… Ahora no es muy conveniente – con esas palabras y su mirada me confirma que él no tiene intención de olvidar lo que pasó anoche –

Está bien – comprendo que con toda mi familia, no será muy cómodo hablar así que acepto –

Bien, ahora se buena niña y acompáñame a desayunar – me ordena y empieza a servir la fruta, es agradable escuchar un tono juguetón en su voz –

¡Oye! ¡Que ya no soy una niña! – me quejo –

Lo sé Rin…- y la forma en el que me mira hace que mi rostro vuelva a encenderse –

 _21 de Febrero_

Hoy recibí un mensaje de Sesshomaru, me dice que regresa la próxima semana y me pregunta que día podemos vernos.

No le he contado a Kohaku sobre el beso, quiero guardármelo para mí. Pero debe sospechar que algo está pasando…

 _24 de Febrero_

Kohaku por fin le pidió matrimonio a Kanna; ella me confesó que se sintió aliviada porque pensó que no se lo daría nunca, ja ja parece que ya había visto el anillo, también me comentó que tienen planeado comprarse una casa y empezarán a buscar, en cuanto a la boda tal vez en medio año… aún no tiene fecha.

Mañana veré a Sesshomaru, mis nervios me están matando.

 _25 de Febrero_

Desde que desperté he estado ansiosa, noté que Kanna y Shippo salieron antes que Kohaku lo que interpreto que este último deseaba hablar conmigo… Aún estoy tomándome mi taza de café, se acerca a la mesa y se sienta frente a mí.

¿Hoy tienes llamado? –niego –

¿Podemos comer juntos? – me preguntó –

Hoy no puedo, tengo ya un compromiso – Después de quedar con Sesshomaru me aseguré de tener el día libre –

Ok – acepta – Oye Rin…

Lo miro y espero a que aborde el tema que quiere tratar conmigo.

¿No estás molesta porque Kanna y yo nos mudaremos o sí? – Me preguntó – Tal vez te cayó de sorpresa y cómo no habíamos tenido tiempo de sentarnos a charlar…

¿Molesta? ¡No, para nada! - lo niego inmediatamente –

¿De verdad no te molesta quedarte sola? – Me insiste – Es que últimamente te he notado distraída y preocupada, que creí que esto te molestaba.

Claro que no, si ese fuera el caso, te lo diría – dije- además Shippo aún sigue aquí

¿Marc entonces? – preguntó convencido de que algo estaba pasando -

Marc me cae bien pero no estábamos saliendo como tal, pasamos tiempo agradable pero ambos no deseamos nada más que una amistad – confieso y su rostro refleja que no está convencido -

No pasa nada Kohaku… anda ve a trabajar que Kanna debe estar impaciente en el auto – lo corro, me da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, sale sin más comentarios-

Una vez que se fueron a la oficina, saqué a patitas y de regreso limpie la cocina. El tiempo pasó volando y cuando vi ya estaba con el tiempo justo para prepararme.

El timbre sonó puntual, Sesshomaru quedó en pasar por mí, corrí a la puerta y en cuento la abrí, lo aprecié, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta color gris y una chaqueta informal. Se veía muy bien… él podría haber triunfado en el mundo del modelaje. Tiene el cuerpo y rostro perfecto.

Ohh… Vienes con jeans – es lo primero que le digo, yo igual me había vestido unos jeans y una suéter marinero y una chaqueta azul marino, aún eran días fríos –

¿Me veo mal? – me preguntó sorprendido –

No… no… no es que te veas mal al contrario te ves muy bien – debo evitar ponerme nerviosa porque de lo contrario hablaré y hablaré incoherencias – adelante…

Es difícil pasar si está alguien obstruyendo la puerta – cuando dijo eso me doy cuenta que tengo mi brazo en el marco –

Lo siento, pasa – Sesshomaru entró y se quedó un momento parado esperando alguna indicación –

La verdad es que creí que llegarías un poco más atrasado y apenas voy a sacar a la perrita – Sesshomaru ve a la bola de pelos que se acercó a husmearlo –

No suelo ser una persona impuntual – Por supuesto, yo tampoco pero en mi trabajo con algunos modelos divas me ha tocado de todo -

Saquémosla juntos – me dice – ve por tus llaves y yo le pongo la correa-

¿Estás seguro? – pregunté-

Sí, no hay prisa – y ya estaba agachando preparando a patitas-

Salimos y caminamos a un parque que está a unos 10 minutos del departamento, es donde usualmente hago ejercicio.

Regresaste antes de lo que me habías comentado – Digo después de un rato caminando –

Sí – contestó -

Recuerdo que en algún momento Narakú comentó que no participabas en los proyectos de tu familia pero que este proyecto es importante además que… – empecé a hablar sintiendo la necesidad de llenar los silencios –

Rin… - mi nombre sonó diferente a como solía decirlo –

No estoy interesado en hablar de los negocios de mi familia – me dice y yo me quedo callada – Bueno, tal vez más adelante hablemos de eso… pero hoy quiero hablar contigo de lo que pasó en el despacho de tu padre

Sesshomaru, escucha… comprendo que habías bebido alcohol, estas pasando por el duelo de la separación, la situación se prestó para que te sintieras confundido, yo entré de casualidad… -comienzo hablar sin parar de nuevo -

No es así – me interrumpe nuevamente – Yo no estaba o estoy confundido

¿No se escapa, verdad? – me pregunta señalando a Patitas y yo solo niego con mi cabeza –

Sentémonos un momento – me llevó a una banca disponible del parque y le quitó la correa a patitas –

Escúchame Rin – me pidió – Si te besé esa noche no fue porque esas razones que crees... Ese beso fue algo que venía fantaseando desde hace un tiempo y habértelo robado ha sido lo más real que he experimentado últimamente.

Me gustas Rin – dijo directo –

Al decírtelo sé que corro un gran riesgo no solo de perderte a ti, sino también a toda tu familia quienes me han aceptado como un hijo más… -continuó hablando -

A pesar de eso, quiero arriesgarme…piénsalo… - ¿Qué tenía que pensar? ¡Este hombre ha sido mi amor platónico desde que era yo una puberta! –

Tú también me gustas –tomé su mano – y me gustaría conocerte no como el amigo de la familia, si no como el hombre que eres y quiero me conozcas como la mujer que soy actualmente. ¿Te interesa?

No obtuve respuesta porque él tomó mis labios y me besó; rápidamente ese beso se convirtió en un beso hambriento, los labios de Sesshomaru estaban voraces y los míos respondieron igual… Tenía razón, sus besos eran lo más real que me había pasado en un largo tiempo.

 _02 de Marzo_

Naraku y Kagura regresaron hoy de su luna de miel, les marqué para darles la bienvenida y los escuché muy animados.

 _10 de Marzo_

Kohaku y Kanna por fin han encontrado una pequeña casa, le harán algunos arreglos; Shippo vivirá junto a Soten, así que dentro de un mes aproximadamente viviré sola. Hemos acordado que la perrita se quede conmigo.

 _28 de Marzo_

Sigo saliendo con Sesshomaru, anoche me invitó a cenar a su departamento. He descubierto otra faceta desconocida: cocina delicioso. Ha pasado ya un mes desde que decidimos conocernos mutuamente y nuestras sesiones de besos y caricias van subiendo de tono.

Lo deseo, oh, cuánto lo deseo pero aún tengo dudas, quiero esperar un poco más para intimar con él, no siento que esté preparada aún.

 _29 de Marzo_

Salí a comer con mamá, entre las cosas que platicamos me comentó que sigue preocupada por Sesshomaru. No le gusta que sea tan hermético. Últimamente volcado en el trabajo no quiere parecer una cotilla pero ¿Ya habló con Sara? ¿Su separación es inminente? ¿Se está ya divorciando? No le digo que esas mismas preguntas me tienen con incertidumbre. Sesshomaru y yo no hemos hablado sobre qué está pasando con su separación, no me atrevo a preguntárselo.

 _8 de Abril_

Han pasado una semana que no he visto a Sesshomaru, ambos hemos estado ocupados fuera de la ciudad.

Kohaku y yo salimos a tomar una cerveza y me llegó un mensaje. Lo leí, era él, ya estaba en la ciudad y sonreí. Lo extrañé. Le llamaré más tarde.

¿No le vas a responder? – Me pregunta y trata de ver en mi celular – ¡Yo me sentiría un poco decepcionado si Kanna solo lo leyera y no me contesta!

Él no se molesta por detalles como ese – me guardé el celular en el bolsillo –

¿ahh? ¿Entonces si hay un EL? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? -¡Tonta Rin! ¿Cómo se te va un pequeño detalle ante Kohaku? –

¿Rin? – Sigue esperando mi respuesta –

Bueno, si empecé a ver a alguien – Kohaku no se quedaría con la duda –

¿Y por qué no lo habías dicho? -insiste -

Ustedes estaban ocupados con la mudanza, Shippo viviendo su etapa de luna de miel con Soten, además apenas nos estamos conociendo… -Sesshomaru y yo acordamos no decir nada aún a la familia –

Mmm…Ok. Te compro esa excusa…ya habrá tiempo de conocer a ese ser misterioso…-dijo-

¡No es ningún misterio! ¡Simplemente ambos lo estamos tomando con calma!- y es la verdad, queremos estar seguro porque nuestra relación también afectará a mi familia-

¿Sabes que deseo que encuentres a alguien que te complemente como me pasa con Kanna, verdad? – Asiento y un sentimiento de incomodidad se instala en mí por ocultarle sobre quien se trata –

Si de verdad lo estas tomando con calma, está bien...no me gustaría que te lastimaran, lo que pasó con Suikotsu no fue nada agradable para ti, sé que no te importó más allá del escándalo en el que te metió porque tus sentimientos no estaban tan involucrados. Pero ahora siento que es diferente

Siempre voy a estar para ti con pareja o sin ella, tú eres como mi gemela y puedo sentir cuando estas feliz o no… -continuo – solo una última cosa: Mereces un amor que de todo por ti, no te conformes con menos.

¿Por qué me dijo esto último? ¿Él lo sospecha? ¡Diantres!

 _15 de Abril_

La casa se siente sola, Kohaku y Kanna empezaron a mudar algunas de sus cosas, hemos ayudado con la mudanza. Shippo también llegó y volver a estar los cuatro nos hizo realmente felices.

17 de Abril

Mamá ha llamado para invitarme a una cena que harán para celebrar el 4to. aniversario de Kagome e Inuyasha. ¿Sesshomaru también irá? Si es así, será la primera vez que estaremos juntos con mi familia desde que empezamos a vernos.

...

...

* * *

 **¡hola! Actualizando la historia... ya no falta mucho para que acabe.**

 **Como ven Sesshomaru es quien se ha lanzado a Rin, no quiere perder más tiempo y queda más que claro que él llevaba rato teniendo sentimientos hacia ella pero tenía remordimientos por su matrimonio; aún queda la reacción de la familia porque él aún tiene muchos problemas y no les gustaría ver a la pequeña de la familia pasar por todos ellos.**

 **Any-chan, así es! Por fin cruzaron la línea… ya quería compartirlo con ustedes también.**

 **Marymaru.- ja ja ja ¡ya podemos ver que Sara no está bien en sus cabales por engañarlo, pero Sesshomaru como dice, ha venido sintiendo algo más por alguien que no era su esposa y acabó por desencadenar la infidelidad por una de las partes.**

 **Marc solo es como esos ami-novios que es, no es; me gusta que pasemos juntos pero si no estoy contigo tampoco pasa nada, no terminó de cuajar. Ha servido para que Sesshomaru vea que Rin también tenía citas.**

 **¡nos estamos leyendo! ¡Dejen reviews si les gustó y si no, también dejen!**

 **¡saludos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **CAPITULO VI**

 **Diario de Rin (24 años) –**

 _25 de Abril_

Para la cena en honor de mi hermana e Inuyasha, han llegado incluso los padres de Inu. Se quedarán solo el fin de semana. He notado que Sesshomaru y su padre no tienen buena relación, el señor Inutasho en un par de ocasiones ha querido acercarse pero Sessh no se queda mucho tiempo junto a él, con respecto a la señora Isayoi, usa la más fría de las cortesías. ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos? Sé que se fue a vivir con él cuando falleció su mamá y el tiempo anterior ¿no se veían? Es evidente que no.

Nosotros casi no hemos podido estar solos. En algunos momentos se acercaba a mí discretamente roza mis manos y yo me pongo nerviosa ¿así se siente vivir un amor clandestino?

Durante la cena mamá ha preguntado si estoy libre estos días.

Sí, no tengo llamado estos días – respondí -

Que bien… ¿recuerdas a Hiten el hijo de mi amiga Tsubaki? – pregunta casualmente-

Lo recuerdo vagamente ¿por qué? – cuando éramos niños y nuestras mamás se visitaban solíamos jugar pero siempre acaba peleado con Kohaku –

Está de visita y ha preguntado por ti, le he comentado que vendrías a la casa y me he tomado la libertad de aceptar por ti una salida… - miré a mi madre y no daba crédito, de verdad me estaba buscando un pretendiente – ¿Qué dices cariño, no me harás quedar mal, verdad?

Sesshomaru me miraba imperturbable, está sentado frente a mí en el comedor y todos al igual que él están al pendiente de mi respuesta.

Claro, mamá… más tarde si gustas podrías darme los detalles - acepté para zanjar el asunto -

Sesshomaru levanta ligeramente la ceja por una fracción de segundo ¿Qué podía hacer más que aceptar?

 _28 de Abril_

Sesshomaru se regresó ayer, yo me he quedado un par de días más. La idea era que regresáramos juntos pero gracias a la cita que me contactó mamá, he tenido que retrasar mi regreso dos días. Le pregunté si podía esperarme y me dijo que tenía unos asuntos que atender por lo que no se podía quedar.

Vaya, me sentí rechazada.

 _05 de Mayo_

Oficialmente hoy tuvimos nuestra primera discusión. Lo alcanzaría en su departamento, estaba a punto de tocar y de repente vi unos sobres que no había recogido y en uno de ellos estaba en el rotulo con el sello de un despacho de abogados, era un aviso.

Levanté los sobres y toqué en cuanto me abrió se acercó para besarme y me dejó entrar, le entregué los sobres y rápidamente identificó uno, supongo cual era porque su humor ha cambiado un poco.

Me pide que lo espere un momento y se mete a su habitación.

Regresa y su cara evidencia molestia.

¿Pasa algo? – pregunto preocupada –

No. Estoy listo, cuando quieras partir – me dice y camina hacia la puerta –

Me quedé parada y pensé que era una buena oportunidad para hablar.

Creo que lo ideal sería que nos quedáramos y habláramos sobre un asunto inconcluso que tenemos pendiente – Sesshomaru se detuvo y volteó a verme como si no entendiera lo que yo le estaba diciendo –

Sara – alzó su ceja – Creo que debemos hablar sobre ella…

Rin, yo no te pregunté cómo te fue con el tal Hiten o como te lo pasabas con Marc… no hablemos de nuestras relaciones pasadas – me dijo con tono cansino –

Eso es diferente Sesshomaru, Hiten ni siquiera era una cita que yo contactara ¡lo sabes! Y sobre Marc, recuerdo que te comenté que solo somos amigos… además ninguno de ellos es mi esposo aún - suelto finalmente -

Es evidente que viste uno de los sobres que recibí – me dijo con tono acusador –

Si lo vi, como vi los otros que te pasé. – Sentí la necesidad de justificarme - No leí el contenido si eso te preocupa, aún no tengo la habilidad de traspasar el papel.

No respondió mi comentario pero no pude describir su expresión, era velada, casi inalcanzable.

Sentí como aquella ocasión en la que Kohaku y yo descubrimos un bote de cristal con galletas que mamá había preparado, nos esforzamos para alcanzarlo y cuando ya lo teníamos y estábamos felices por probarlas de último momento se resbaló de mis manos y se rompió en pedazos. Ambos terminamos llorando de frustración, me estaba pasando lo mismo con la diferencia es que ahora no tenía a Kohaku para compartir la culpa por romper el bote y tampoco su consuelo por no comernos esas galletas.

Este asunto con Sara, prefiero guárdamelo para mi, si no te importa - dijo secamente –

Comprendo – alcancé a decir en medio del silencio que se había instalado entre nosotros-

No – se apresuró a decir – no lo comprendes. Lo que…

Sí que lo comprendo. ¡Será mejor que regrese a casa! - Puse mi mano en mi bolso y pasé junto a él –

Que tengas buena noche –salí de su departamento herida, traté de llegar a él y él fue incapaz de hablar conmigo -

Por momentos como este me da gusto estar sola en el departamento, Kohaku inmediatamente me inundaría con preguntas y hoy no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, abracé a patitas y solté a llorar… Sesshomaru nunca me prometió una relación idílica, fui yo quien fantaseó todo. Cachetada a la realidad.

 _7 de Mayo_

Kohaku me llamó para recordarme a qué hora saldremos para visitar a nuestras madres, haremos junto a Kanna el viaje en automóvil.

Sesshomaru estuvo llamando hoy, no he tomado sus llamadas, no quiero verlo.

 _9 de Mayo_

Abrazo a mamá en cuanto la veo, no he dormido bien estos días y ella se preocupa por mi apariencia.

¡Te estas desvelando demasiado! ¿Te parece si reservo una cita en el spa para que nos consientan? – Me preguntó - además jovencita debes decirme si Hiten te ha llamado o ¿qué pasó?

Ja ja ja ¡hay mamá! Le estuve contando a Kohaku en el viaje sobre la cita y mientras me escuchaba ponía sus mejores rostros aterrorizados… ¡no me conviene dice! Y yo hago caso a todo lo que me dice – le cuento –

¡Hay Rin! ¿Es que hay alguien que le parezca a Kohaku?– me pregunta - ¡No entiendo como no mejor terminaron juntos ustedes!

Por qué el encontró a Kanna y es muy feliz con su próxima boda –digo –

¿Y tú estás bien con eso? –Me pregunta de repente preocupada – ¡no quiero de último minuto quieras impedir esa boda!

¡Hay mamá! ¿Volviste a ver la boda de mi mejor amigo? - no tiene que confirmármelo, siempre que la ve termina llamándome para asegurarse de que no estoy enamorada de Kohaku y haya estado ocultando mi dolor al verlo con Kanna –

 _14 de Mayo_

Solo un mensaje le contesté a Sesshomaru _: Tengo cosas que pensar, necesito tiempo_. Siento horrible, pero creo que es mejor.

 _Mereces un amor que de todo por ti, no te conformes con menos._ Recuerdo las palabras de Kohaku y me las repito como mantra.

 _28 de Mayo_

Tengo un contrato con la cadena de hoteles de la familia de Inuyasha, quieren filmar un comercial de algunos resort distribuidos en varios países.

Inuyasha y su padre insistieron en que les gustaría que yo aceptara ser la imagen, hacerlo implicaría que tendría que ir a esos lugares por aproximadamente 2 semanas.

Después de meditarlo hoy decidí aceptar; le pedí a Kohaku y Kanna que cuiden de patitas.

 _06 de Junio_

Me levanté temprano para ir a correr, el clima era perfecto. De regreso a casa me encontré a Sesshomaru esperando en mi puerta.

¡Hola! – le saludé no tan entusiasta, un mes prácticamente después de esa pelea -

¿Podríamos hablar? - tenía la cara seria y los ojos se le veían sombríos -

Claro – abrí la puerta del departamento y lo dejé pasar, por su expresión no podía ser algo bueno y fuera lo que fuera a decirme era mejor afrontarlo de una vez –

¿Te importaría esperarme? Me doy una ducha muy rápidamente - No me gusta quedarme con la ropa mucho tiempo después de hacer ejercicio –

Ponte cómodo – le digo y veo que se sienta –

Regresé de asearme y lo veo sentado acariciando a Patitas, la perrita disfruta de sus caricias, la muy traicionera, regularmente me sigue al baño pero esta vez se quedó para hacerle compañía; el seguramente sintió mi mirada porque volteó hacia mi dirección.

¿Has terminado? – me pregunta y me acerco –

Te escucho Sesshomaru – me senté en el sillón opuesto al que estaba él-

He firmado los papeles de divorcio – me dice directo como siempre –

He venido a verte sin expectativas, sé que te lastimé al apártate cuando quisiste hablar conmigo. Fui injusto al decirte esas palabras, estábamos en una relación y por supuesto que estabas en derecho a saber lo que pasaba con mi divorcio.

¿Entonces por qué te pusiste frió y distante cuándo toqué el tema? – le pregunté midiendo mis palabras –

Es difícil de explicar – dijo pasado un momento –

Soy buena escuchando – le digo –

Yo no quería que estuvieras involucrada, apenas nos estábamos conociendo como pareja, lo que menos necesitábamos en ese momento era el fantasma de Sara en nuestra relación; mucho menos que se metiera contigo y te vieras involucrada en un escándalo, recordé lo mal que lo pasaron tú y tu familia con el escándalo del baterista. Sara, no hubiera accedido a darme el divorcio si se enteraba que estábamos saliendo. – declaró -

¿Por qué? – pregunté, sería muy cínico de su parte oponerse a que él tuviera una relación si ella lo había engañado -

Porque desde que te conoció ha estado celosa de ti. ¡Ni siquiera yo era consciente de las veces que te mencioné! De repente venía a mi mente recuerdos de aquella niña que me seguía a todos lados, que intenté cambiar cuando me di cuenta que por desidia tomaba malas decisiones en su etapa adolescente.

Pasados algunos años, me enteré que eras modelo porque te vi en una revista y me alegró ver que habías cambiado, siempre supe que serías una mujer hermosa.

Eso es mentira – lo interrumpí - recuerdo aquella vez que me comparaste con Kagome…

Y no me dejaste terminar porque me interrumpiste con tu vocabulario de albañil – me aclaró – Kagome es guapa pero no se aproxima a la belleza que tú irradias, no solo tus rasgos físicos sino también la luz que proyectas.

Te esperé el siguiente verano para mostrarte como había cambiado y tú no llegaste…– dije con voz queda al escucharlo decir eso –

Lo siento Rin, me hubiera gustado regresar pero padre me obligó a pasar ese verano con ellos a cambio de mi independencia. – Contó - Anhelaba y disfrutaba sinceramente de esos veranos con tu familia, me hicieron sentir parte de una, después de que murió mamá, no había vuelto a sentirme así ni siquiera con mi padre y su familia.

No sé si sepas que siempre me mantuve en contacto con Naraku, me fui al extranjero y empecé a trabajar en un despacho, quería forjarme un camino sin depender de mi padre.

Ahí fue donde conocí a Sara, salimos una temporada y nos comprometimos muy pronto. Yo estaba enamorado y convencido que con ella formaría una familia.

No había pasado ni el año cuando empezamos a tener problemas, primero porque estaba yo muy ocupado con el trabajo, ella quería ir a fiestas y rodearse con las amistades de mi padre y yo no me sentía cómodo con ellos, después las discusiones eran porque yo prefería pasar los días con tu familia y por último decía que yo te prestaba demasiada atención. Debo reconocer que tenía razón y eso me torturaba. Estaba actuando igual que mi padre a quien no le importó dejar a su esposa e hijo para casarse con la persona de la que se había enamorado. Luche, traté de evitar estos sentimiento pero siempre que coincidíamos te veía radiante, feliz, hermosa y en la fiesta de tu papá cuando llegaste con Marc, me di cuenta que un día de estos te irías y serías de otro hombre y eso me amargaba.

Aquella tarde que encontré a Sara con un compañero del trabajo más que rabia sentí alivio. Nos separamos para cada uno buscar su felicidad que evidentemente no la encontraríamos entre ambos.

Después de la separación, lo que seguía era conseguir tu atención. El día de la boda de Naraku, estaba en el despacho pensando en cómo llegar a ti sin que huyeras pavorida y mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, bajaste y la situación se dio.

El conflicto con tu familia sería algo que siempre y cuando tú estuvieras conmigo, yo podría recorrer.

Espero que este tiempo que has tenido haya servido para aclarar tus dudas… las mías están despejadas… Te amo – Cuando pronunció esas palabras las lágrimas brotaron y sin más me acerqué para besarlo –

Te extrañé Rin… - Me dijo y detuvo el beso para mirarme con adoración – ¿me perdonas?

Claro que lo perdono, es un ser humano, no el chico que yo había idealizado… se está mostrado como verdaderamente es y eso me emociona más que nada…no le contesto, no creo que sean necesarias palabras, una sensación de calor inundó mi corazón. Tomé su mano y lo guié hacia mi habitación.

¿Estás segura? – Asiento, estoy más que segura, estoy ansiosa -

Me levanta en brazos y entramos a la habitación. Me depositó en la cama y Patitas ladró.

Tendrás que esperar fuera – le dice, la guía fuera de la habitación y cierra la puerta –

Hoy solo seremos tú y yo – sus palabras me hace sentir deseada y amada –

Lo veo meterse al baño y pasado un par de minutos regresa a mí y vuelve a besarme, acariciarme, morderme quedamente. Levanté mis manos, acaricié su rostro, su pecho… estoy dispuesta a ser una pareja activa y Sesshomaru empezó a gemir al sentir mi contacto.

Dios, te deseo - Él detuvo mi mano y empezó a quitarme la ropa y yo me pierdo en sus caricias -

Hoy, sin dudas de mi parte, nos hemos entregado el uno al otro. Tal vez tengamos conflictos más adelante pero coincido en sus palabras, mientras esté conmigo, los enfrentaremos sin dudarlo.

...

...

* * *

 **¡Hola! Les dejo este nuevo capítulo. ¡disfrútenlo! ¡Ya saben, dejen sus reviews!**

 **¡snif, snif ya casi acaba!**

 **¡saludos!**

 **Peyhana**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de la historia aquí presente no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Los tomo prestado para crear esta historia ubicada en un universo alterno.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **CAPITULO VII**

 **Diario de Rin (24 años) –**

 ** _8 de Junio_**

Hoy invité a Kohaku a comer, le conté sobre mi relación con Sesshomaru.

Entonces ya arreglaron el problema que tenían – más que pregunta fue una afirmación -

¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Kohaku sonrió –

En el parque, Kanna los vio besándose - claro, ellos solían hacer unos pequeños picnic en la hora de la comida -

Lo siento Kohaku, debí comentarte… -sentí la necesidad de disculparme –

Te comprendo Rin, cuando Kanna empezó a gustarme temí decirte porque no sabía cómo reaccionarias – me confesó –

¿Y cómo sabes que teníamos un problema? –pregunté –

De repente le habló al Sr. Mioga (quien es el encargado del edificio) para saber cómo estás – Kohaku aunque ya no viviéramos juntos siempre al pendiente de todo –

Ahhh… si, bueno ya estamos bien, supongo que todas las parejas tienen conflictos – declaré para evitar que me preguntara sobre el asunto –

Si, sobre todo cuando uno de la relación aún tiene esposa – dijo casualmente pero no pude evitar de identificar su tono de molestia –

Con respecto a eso… ya firmaron el divorcio. – le informé para tranquilizarlo –

Muy bien - dice y dio por zanjado el asunto –

 **10 de Junio**

Vine a casa para hablar con papá y mamá, sobre mi relación con Sesshomaru.

Papá solo se levantó silencioso de su asiento y subió a su recámara, quise ir tras él pero mamá me detuvo.

Debes darle tiempo - dijo mientras tomaba mi mano -

¿Tú también estás en desacuerdo? - pregunté dolida -

Cariño, no creo que tu padre esté en desacuerdo, solo estará preocupado...conocemos a Sesshomaru desde la universidad, siempre fue un buen chico pero desapareció por un tiempo, nos reencontramos y nos invitó a su boda, ese matrimonio no duró y tiempo después nos dices que decidieron empezar a salir...debes ponerte en el lugar de tu padre. Han emprendido negocios juntos ¿qué pasaría si la relación de ustedes fracasa? ¿En que posición quedaría el despacho? ¡Tu padre no soportaría que rompieran tu corazón y ya no podría hacer negocios con él, porque siempre estaríamos de tu parte pequeña! - mamá tenía razón, no solo eran nuestros sentimientos involucrados -

¡No te preocupes! Mañana estará como si nada y feliz por ti ... además no es que no supiera que siempre has estado enamorada de él - dijo -

¿Lo sabía? - pregunté atónita -

¿por qué te sorprendes? Estabas totalmente colada de él cuando eras una adolescente, cuando estaba en la casa no parabas de buscar oportunidad para hablar o estar en el mismo lugar que él - dijo al ver la vergüenza que me daba al pensar que mi padre supiera -

Ya no soy una adolescente - digo inmediatamente -

Lo sé... tu padre también, pero difícilmente te dejaremos de ver como nuestra pequeña aun si tuvieras medio siglo. Tu padre a veces se preocupaba porque no traías chicos a la casa pero el año pasado que trajiste a Marc, ja ja hubieras visto su cara - me relató - Tu padre hubiera reaccionado celoso fuera SEsshomaru o algun otro. Tu solo disfruta la relación y sé feliz.

si.. pero no puedo serlo totalmente si veo que les ocasiono estos problema -contesté sincera-

¿No me digas que por esto te estás desanimando? Quiero creer que después de esperarlo por años no serías tan tonta para arruinarlo tan pronto cuando por fin están juntos ...- me sorprendí por sus palabras -

¿entonces tu no estás molesta? - sonreí -

No, estoy feliz porque tu lo eres ...- la abracé y le di un beso, sus palabras eran reconfortantes para mi a pesar de la reacción de mi padre, tal vez ella tiene razón y solo necesitaba tiempo.

 **25 de Junio.**

Hoy regresé un día antes de lo previsto de un viaje de trabajo, así que decidí ir a visitar a mi novio y darle un sorpresa.

Estuve tocando el timbre un par de veces y estaba a punto de irme cuando por fin abrieron.

¿Qué te pasó? - solté la pregunta en cuanto vi el buen golpe que tenía en la cara -

No es nada - contestó mientras se hacía a un lado para que entrara a su departamento -

¿cómo no va a ser nada? ¡mira este moretón! - toqué su hermoso que tenía un poco de color morado azul -

Ya no duele - me dice esperando que eso me tranquilizara -

¿Ya fuiste al hospital?¿Ya te revisó un médico? - insistí, el golpe era bastante llamativo -

¿Al menos me dirás qué pasó? ¿Te asaltaron? ¿tuviste un accidente?- parecía que no tenía la más mínima intensión de hablar -

Bueno... entonces te dejo descansar - caminé hacia la puerta, no tenía intensión de permanecer si él ni siquiera quería hablar -

Tuve una pelea - contestó finalmente y me detuvo-

¿Quieres quedarte? - me dice y suelta una sonrisa tierna para convencerme pero su rostro muestra un poco de dolor -

Entré, tal vez más adelante podría sacarle la información.

 **26 de Junio**

Naraku me llamó por la mañana para preguntar si me encontraba ya en la ciudad o sí pensando ir este fin de semana a casa, no tenía planes visitarlos hasta el cumpleaños de padre; así que quedamos de cenar hoy.

¿Pasa algo? -Noté rápidamente algo raro en su voz, era extraño que se invitara precipitadamente a cenar-

¿Naraku? - hubo un momento de silencio -

Te veo por la noche - me dice finalmente y cortó la llamada -

Me pareció extraño, es raro que él decida pasarse por el departamento. Llegó puntual como siempre, las 7pm y ya estaba sonando el timbre.

Corrí para abrirle, había pedido comida Tai pero tenía el presentimiento que no la probaríamos.

Elige a otro hombre, sal, conoce más chicos, alguien de tu edad y olvídate de Sesshomaru – dijo apenas entró – Ese modelo, Marc era un buen prospecto, se veía que lo pasaban bien...

Así que ya lo sabía, supongo que también ya lo sabría Kagome.

Creí que era tu amigo – dije-

Y lo estimo como tal, es un buen hombre,pero no es para ti - dijo-

Dices que es un buen hombre, pero no para mí ¿cómo puede ser eso? – pregunto sin perder la calma ante su irracionalidad–

No es para ti – repitió Naraku –

No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo Rin - dijo después de un rato - No sabes lo que ha pasado, su matrimonio fallido, sus dudas emocionales... eres mi hermana, has vivido rodeada de amor por la familia,no has conocido palabras crueles o rechazo de nuestra parte, nuestros padres siempre se han preocupado por cada uno de nosotros. Sesshomaru no, él conoció desde muy joven el rechazo de su padre y aunque ahora el señor Inu se arrepienta y quiera recuperar esa relación, no ha podido llegar a él, Sesshomaru es una roca y no se abre a las emociones, ¿tienes idea de lo que sufrirás? él es mi amigo y lo quiero, pero a tu eres mi hermana y me dolerá verte sufrir, porque él te hará sufrir...Tu estarás esperando formar una familia; yo no podría recordar cuantas veces en algunas charlas él dejo claro no quiere hijos... ¿te lo ha dicho?¿lo conoces lo suficiente para saber que no esperan lo mismo en sus vidas?

¿No lo tienes en demasiada consideración, verdad? - lo interrumpo, no quería que sus palabras hicieran mella en mi - ¡Es tu mejor amigo!

Lo es y por eso estoy en contra de esta relación, se lo dejé claro ayer... - no fue necesario que terminara su frase porque comprendí todo -

¿y por eso lo golpeaste?¿para dejarle clara su inconformidad en nuestra relación? - ¡el misterio de las mallugaduras en Sesshomaru estaba resuelto!- Te desconozco Naraku, vas y lo golpeas porque está saliendo con tu hermana... actitud digna de un adolescente.

¡Hay un acuerdo tácito entre amigos, no se sale con las hermanas! - trata de disculparse -

¡Por favor! ¡Ya no soy una niña, puedo decidir y sopesar los riesgos de salir con alguien, sea tu mejor amigo o no! Ni siquiera conoces nuestros sentimientos y según tu conocimiento previo sobre nosotros concluyes que fracasaremos -lo miré desafiante -

Está claro que no entrarás en razón... -acepta y noto un poco de derrota en su voz -

Naraku ... - le hablo ya más suavemente - Comprendo que te preocupes por mi, pero ¿Si yo soy quien lo lastima? ¿Si lo daño más de lo que ya lo han lastimado y hace que su carácter sea peor? ¿Eso también te preocupa, verdad?

Tienes que confiar en mí, confiar en nosotros... -me acerco a él para abrazarlo - lamento que te hayamos puesto en esta situación.

Naraku me corresponde el abrazo, más tarde ya sin cenar se despide de mi.

Me quedé pensativa en la quietud de mi departamento, las cosas me había mencionado Naraku ahora daban vueltas en mi cerebro. ¿Hasta dónde creía que llegaría mi relación con Sesshomaru? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Hijos? si, por supuesto era algo que querría para mi aunque no a corto plazo. ¿Eso lo haría con Sesshomaru? Me gustaba estar junto a él y lo amaba sin dudas pero estaba yo exagerando por adelantarme a pensar en cosas que aún no habíamos hablado... apenas estamos disfrutando de nuestra relación naciente además él mencionó que cuando se casó con Sara era porque tenía la intención de formar una familia ¿habría cambiado eso ahora? ¡Awwww! lo dicho por mi hermano me estaba dando dolor de cabeza ¿De verdad nuestra relación sería un desastre cómo lo creía? además Naraku estaba preocupado por ambos y la única manera de hacérselo saber es liarse a golpes con su amigo ¡Hombres!

 **28 de Junio**

¿qué te puedo decir? - me pregunta finalmente Kohaku después de que le contara los acontecimientos - Entiendo el punto de vista de tu familia, pero también comprendo el tuyo... ambos tienen puntos a su favor.

¿Quieres que hable con Naraku? - moví la cabeza para negarme aunque mi hermano no había hablado en días supuse que involucrar a Kohaku no mejoraría la situación- ¿y tu papá

Hablamos al otro día como si nada, además me dejo claro que quiere que despeje mi agenda para festejar su cumpleaños aunque falta un poco más de un mes - Su madre había tenido razón en su comportamiento - me pidió que le avisara a Sesshomaru, también está invitado.

Ya tiene el visto... bueno, por cierto, ¿dónde está la manzana de la discordia? - me pregunta divertido -

¡No le digas así! - lo regaño -

Aunque debo llamarlo _manzana golpeada de la discordia_ \- no se aguanta más y se ríe -

¡oye! -le doy un manotazo -

está bien, está bien... me parece muy cómico pero creo que ya quedó claro para Sesshomaru que si decide hacerte sufrir, no solo Naraku se le irá a los golpes, yo, tu padre, creo que hasta Inuyasha se uniría al equipo para no perder la oportunidad de darle un par de golpes ja ja ja

¿Tú también? - le pregunté -

Claro, esas son las desventajas de ser la menor - Me guiñó con una sonrisa traviesa -

 **15 de Julio**

¿Se cansa uno de escuchar las palabras TE AMO? , no lo sé pero cada vez que Sesshomaru me las dice es como si mi corazón fuera a explotar de amor por él. Tal vez si Naraku lo escuchara pararía con sus dudas sobre nuestra relación.

Hoy mientras cenábamos en su departamento le pregunte si sabía cuándo le había empezado a gustar.

No lo sé. No sé cuándo, no sé cómo y para serte sincero no me importa… solo sé que ahora te amo - fue su respuesta-

Tú me gustabas desde que era una niña – confesé – desde el primer verano que pasaste en casa.

Lo sé, siempre estabas pendiente de mí. Por eso te molestaba, porque sabía que yo te gustaba y creí qué harías caso de lo que yo te dijera. ¡Fuiste una niña rebelde!

el último verano fuiste muy duro – recordé -

Tus padres y hermanos te mimaban tanto que no tenían el valor de decirte que estabas mal. –Dijo – Tal vez en ocasiones no te gusten mis respuestas o no tenga el tacto para decirlo suavemente pero créeme cuando te digo, que siempre seré sincero

Papá me ha pedido que te recuerde la invitación para su cumpleaños... – le digo más tarde mientras él lavaba los platos - ¿No tienes planeado nada para esa fecha?

Creo que nada...- respondió -

¿Confirmo entonces? - pregunto dudosa, no sabe que hablé con Naraku y me temo que verse en casa será incómodo para él -

Claro - me dice, termina de limpiar y toma una toalla para secarse las manos -

¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás nerviosa? - Me mira fijamente y detiene la acción -

No deberías estarlo,aunque será nuestra primera reunión con ellos como pareja no es que no sepamos comportarnos - me dice para tranquilizarme -

Procuraré no provocarte para que no te me vayas encima - el tono divertido con el que me lo dice, me hace tranquilizarme - y de tu parte, no uses ropa tan sexy esos días...

jaja ja... Controlaré mi ímpetu entonces - Divertida por sus palabras me acerco para darle un beso, cada día estoy más enamorada de él -

que te parece si aprovechamos que ahora no tenemos a nadie alrededor para saciar nuestro ímpetu - me besó intensamente y ya mi cabeza no tuvo pensamientos para preocuparme -

...

...

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! ¡He regresado después de varios días de vacaciones! Espero que la historia siga siendo de su gusto, ya solo le queda un capítulo más.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **¡saludos!**

 **peyhana**


End file.
